Un mauvais élève
by mower
Summary: Gajeel Redfox et un jeune ados à problème. Il sort de prison grâce au maître de Fairy Tail qui voudrait qu'il intègre sa guilde. Le conseil de la magie impose alors à Gajeel de faire une année de terminal dans le lycée de Magnolia. C'est comme ça que Gajeel fait la rencontre de Levy Macgarden, une jeune fée loin d'être idiote, et qui va lui donner des cours particuliers.


Salut tout le monde !

Voici ma première school fiction alors soyez indulgent !=)

Je mets le rating en M car il y aura surement quelques lemons !^^

Par contre je ne préviens jamais quand je l'ais mets, donc si vous voulez que je le fasse dites le moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour commenter l'histoire !=)

.

_**G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L**_

_**.**_

Qui est l'idiot qui a inventé l'école ? C'est ce que Gajeel Redfox, dix-huit ans, nouveau étudiant au lycée de magie de Magnolia, se pose comme question. Il détestait l'école pour plusieurs raison : premièrement il y avait les intellos, ceux qui sont tellement intelligent qu'il faut mieux ne pas parler avec eux. Deuxièmement, il y avait les idiots de service, ceux qui font toujours des conneries ou qui se prennent pour des gros durs. Troisièmement, il fallait se lever très tôt pour passer toute sa journée assise sur une chaise à écouter des profs aussi chiants les uns que les autres. Quatrièmement et celle-ci elle venait juste de se créer, vu qu'il n'avait pas de bonne note il allait devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour « remonter le niveau » comme lui avait si bien dit le proviseur.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Ah oui, cinquième raison, il détesté les cours à cause de cette maudite alarmes qui lui brisait les tympans.

Quelques minutes après la sonnerie le proviseur vint le chercher pour le conduire dans sa nouvelle classe avec ses « nouveaux camarades » ! Le trajet ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût, en même pas une minute ils étaient déjà devant la salle de classe. Le proviseur ouvrit la porte et le professeur qui faisait cour s'arrêta de parler aussitôt pour s'incliner avec respect devant son supérieur. Le élèves s'étaient levés et avaient fait de même.

Le dirigeant du lycée fit signe à Gajeel de rentrer, et malgré son envi de le renvoyer bouler, il n'eu d'autre choix que de mettre les pieds dans cette fichue classe.

-Bonjour les enfants, commença le proviseur. Je vous présente Gajeel, il va intégrer votre classe, il vient de la ville d'Espera (NDA : nom totalement inventé). Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir et faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien parmi nous. Monsieur le professeur je vous laisse la suite.

-Bien, Gajeel tu n'as cas t'installer ici. Dit le prof une fois le proviseur parti.

Forcément, c'était la place juste devant le bureau ! Ne voulant pas se créer d'ennui dès le départ, il alla s'asseoir gentiment mais, au prochain cours c'est dans le fond de la salle qu'il se mettra. L'heure fut infernal, il détestait l'économie et en avait absolument rien à faire mais, vu qu'il était tout devant il n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre.

Le reste de la journée se déroula exactement de la même manière, chiante et longue. Et quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentis il serra les dents et se dirigea sans grande conviction faire la salle d'études.

Levy Macgarden, âgée de 16 ans, avait préparé des cours tous le week-end pour aider l'élève que lui avait confié le proviseur. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte qu'il arrive. Elle était jeune pour être en terminal mais son intelligence surpasser de loin celui de ses camarades. Cependant elle ne voulait pas sans vantait de peur d'être rejetée, et puis ce n'était pas son style de ce la raconter !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et elle vit entrer son élève. Son envie de commencer le cours disparut instantanément quand elle l'aperçut. Pas à cause de son allure de dur à cuire avec son jean troué, son marcel noir qui lui moulait le torse en faisant ressortir sa puissante musculature. Ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs en piques qui descendaient jusque dans son dos. Mais plus parce que pour la première fois de sa petite vie elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme trop rapide pour un garçon.

Levy sentit ses joues rougir et ses mains se mettre à trembler, cet homme était à tomber par terre. Elle comprit à ce moment là ce que signifiait le « coup de foudre ».

-C'est bien ici la salle d'étude ? Demanda le garçon en la regardant bizarrement.

Il devait sûrement la prendre pour un folle, car elle était sûr d'affichait un air totalement béat d'admiration. Sa voix était parfaite, elle en avait des frissons. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien ici. Tu dois être Gajeel ?

Le dénommé Gajeel hocha la tête.

-Moi c'est Levy. Continua la jeune fille en reprenant contenance. Viens, j'ai préparé quelques questionnaires qui me permettront de connaître ton niveau. Il y en un pour chaque matière.

Elle le vit se dirigeait, comme elle s'y attendait, vers le fond de la salle avec les questionnaires. Quand à elle, elle resta où elle était et ouvrit un livre en attendant qu'il finisse.

Gajeel enrageait ! Quand il était entré dans la pièce il s'attendait à voir un vieux prof grincheux, au lieu de quoi, c'était une petite chose bleu qui était là. Plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs. Et pour couronner le tout à son arrivé elle avait ouvert la bouche et l'avait regardé de la tête au pied. Ok il avait un look spécial, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dévisager les gens de cette façon. Même lui, qui avait pourtant de sales manières, il ne faisait pas ça !

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle, le plus loin de la fille et poussa un profond soupir quand il ouvrit le premier questionnaire. L'heure passa pour une fois à une vitesse folle, il n'avait même pas fini son premier questionnaire, ce qui étonna la jeune fille quand elle s'approcha.

-Heu… Gajeel ? J'espère que tu as fait de ton mieux ? Demanda la jeune fille après avoir regardé les réponses.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ben tout est faux.

-Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux d'avoir même pas une petite réponse de juste.

-Non, non. Mais c'est juste que de ne même pas connaître le nom du premier maitre de Fairy tail, guilde dans laquelle tu veux être mage, c'est grave !

-J'm'en fou du premier maitre, ce n'est pas lui qui va faire les missions pour moi !

-Oui mais…

-Écoute la crevette, t'es gentille mais là, tu me saoule ! L'heure est terminée donc si tu permets je vais rentrer chez moi, pigé !

Sur ces mots il sorti de la salle au pas de course et ne s'arrêta que devant sa maison. Et ouep ! Il avait une maison rien que pour lui que le conseil de la magie lui payait. A condition qu'il ait de bonne note ! Et vu ce que l'intello lui avait sorti à la fin de l'heure, il allait vite la perdre sa maison ! A l'intérieure il y avait cinq pièces : une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre, une salle à manger et… une salle de SPORT ! De plus à l'extérieur il avait un grand jardin avec une terrasse, une piscine et un terrain de basket.

Gajeel était aux anges, mais malgré tout il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait… quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se plaindre et pourtant, avec la vie qu'il à eu, il aurait de quoi râler un peu. Il était né dans une famille qu'on pourrait qualifier de problématique.

À six ans, il avait quitté ses parents et fait la rencontre de Metalicana, un dragon de fer, qui lui avait enseigné l'art de la magie. Puis un jour Metalicana était parti, la seule personne que Gajeel avait aimé le plus au monde avait disparut.

Se sentant rejetait, il avait commencé à faire tout et n'importe quoi, si bien qu'un jour le conseille magique l'a fait arrêter. C'est en prison, quelques jours après son incarcération, qu'un vieux monsieur est venu le voir. Il se souviendrait toujours des mots qu'il avait prononcés :

« Il y a des gens dans ce monde qui préfèrent la solitude. Cependant, personne ne peut la supporter. Je ne suis pas là pour te sauver, je te montre simplement le chemin du futur. Tu n'as pas besoin de sombrer dans les ténèbres. »

Ce vieil homme avait réussit, en quelque mot, à résumé sa vie alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. C'est ce jour là qu'il lui a également proposé de faire partie de sa guilde. Gajeel avait tout de suite accepté, il rêvait d'être mage depuis un bon bout de temps ! Seulement voilà, le conseil de la magie avait exigé qu'il passe par l'école avant.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, tirant Gajeel de ses pensées et de son entrainement. Il se leva en grognant se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le faire chier à 20h du soir. Il ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui lui donnait des cours particuliers. Celle-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte des livres pleins les mains.

« Et merde ! » Pensa-t-il.

Levy ne se sentait vraiment pas à son aise devant le regard rubis de son « élève ». La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur les livres, non pas qu'ils étaient sur le point de tomber, mais plus pour se donner une bonne contenance.

-Bonsoir Gajeel. Je suis venu t'apporter des livres et du travail, vu que tu es parti un peu vite tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te les donner.

-Parce quand plus j'ai des devoirs à faire ?! S'exclama ce dernier.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle aurait voulu être une souris et pouvoir disparaitre dans un trou.

-Ben oui, c'est le principe de l'école. Tu vois une leçon dans la journée et tu pratique cette leçon par des exercices le soir.

-Et puis quoi encore !

-Heu, je peux rentrer ? Demanda Levy, peut désireuse que tous les passants puissent entendre leur conversation.

-Non. Répondit Gajeel, en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Levy en demeura bouge bée pendant quelque seconde avant de voir rouge. Trop c'est trop ! Elle sonna et sonna jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle s'exclama :

-Tu commences à me chauffer Gajeel Redfox ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemie mais ton amie, cependant si tu continus à m'énerver j'irais voir le proviseur pour lui faire par de ton mauvais comportement et de ton manque de motivation. Ce qu'il ne manquera pas d'écrire dans ton bulletin scolaire et te fermera les portes de Fairy Tail. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors referme cette porte encore une fois. Mais si par contre tu as un peu de cervelle, tu ferais mieux de me laisser entrer.

Elle crut un moment qu'il ne la laisserait jamais passer, mais il fini tout de même par s'effacer pour lui donner accès à l'intérieur. Elle crut entendre un « saleté de crevette » sortir de la bouche du garçon mais elle s'en moquait.

-T'es parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ils sont morts.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, moi je m'en fiche.

Cette réplique laissa Levy sans voix. Elle suivit Gajeel sur la terrasse et se figea en apercevant le terrain de basket. Gajeel quand à lui s'installa sur une chaise et posa ses pieds sur la table tout en buvant sa bière. Et dire qu'il ne lui avait rien proposé à boire.

-Mal poli ! Grogna Levy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Rien, rien.

Elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de lui et attrapa la bouteille de bière qu'il avait posé sur la table pour en boire quelque gorgé. Ensuite elle posa les livres sur la table et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait à faire, sous les yeux ébahit du dragon slayer.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne le remarquent. Quand ils eurent fini, il devait être aux alentours de minuit.

-Putain, il est si tard que ça ? S'exclama Gajeel en regardant sa montre.

-On a bien travaillé, répondit Levy.

-Ça ne te choque pas toi ?

-Non, j'ai l'habitude. Il m'arrive parfois de faire des nuits blanches.

-T'es complétement cinglé ! Bon, vu l'heure je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule chez toi. Je te raccompagne et ensuite je file au lit.

-Heu, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais.

-Si, si j'insiste.

-Très bien. Est-ce que je peux t'empruntais la salle de bain s'il te plait?

Bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis plusieurs heures, il ne faisait pas froid. Au contraire, l'air était plutôt agréable. Levy marchait silencieusement à côté de son nouvel élève. Quand à Gajeel, il essayait dans sa tête de trouver quelque chose à lui dire mais, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

-Je pense que demain je te referais travailler sur les intégrales (NDA : Vive les maths !) et on reverra la constitution de Fiore. Déclara Levy pour rompre le silence.

Gajeel lui était reconnaissant car maintenant il avait quelque chose à répondre mais, d'un autre côté, c'était quoi ce sujet de conversation tout bidon qu'elle venait de lui sortir !

-Si tu veux, mais par contre il faudra que se soit avant dix-sept heures.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai quatre heures d'entrainement demain après les cours, et ils commencent justement à dix-sept heures.

-Oh ! Hé bien, que dirais tu qu'on se voit le midi ? J'ai trois heures de coupures, en plus il annonce le même temps qu'aujourd'hui, ça serait mieux d'être dehors que dans une salle de classe.

Gajeel ôta son sac de cours de son dos et feuilleta son emploi du temps.

-J'ai moi aussi trois heures de coupure demain, de onze heures à quatorze heures.

-Idem, Dit Levy en s'arrêtant car il venait d'arriver devant chez elle. Merci de m'avoir ramené Gajeel.

-De rien crevette. A demain.

Levy lui répondit la même chose avant de remonter l'allée de pierre qui menait à un immense manoir. En refaisant le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui, Gajeel se remémora cette soirée passé en présence de la jeune fille.

Certes elle était petite et timide mais, elle n'hésitait pas à hausser le ton quand il fallait et elle était loin d'être bête. Elle était bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait pensée au départ. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, un petit sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, commença à voir le jour.

« Cette année risque d'être amusante » Pensa-t-il en rentrant chez lui.

_**.**_

_**G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L-G/L**_

_**.**_

Et voilà, à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !


End file.
